Hypothesis is that ACTH and corticosteroids given intramuscularly are equally effective in treating acute gout. Thirty-two patients will be randomized to receive one or the other drug. The time to pain relief will be measured and compared between groups with a t-test. Paired cortisol levels will also be compared between groups.